The present invention relates to a support for the easier carrying of item carrying containers such as suitcases, trunks and the like.
It is known that carrying items by means suitcases, trunks and the like, both in the private field (travel, leisure, et cetera) and in a strictly professional field is often very inconvenient, both due to the weight that one is forced to support with one's arms and due to the fact that at least one hand is in any case constantly engaged. In order to solve this drawback, substantially soft and deformable bags have been provided which are designed to be carried over one's shoulder and rest against the body, adapting to its shape and thus allowing to have one's hands free: however, said bags are not capable of ensuring that the items contained in them remain tidy in the way in which they were introduced, indeed due to the deformations that they undergo during transport.
Suitcases have also been devised which are provided with wheels and with an extensible handle so that they can be pulled like a trolley, so that it is not necessary to support their weight, which is often considerable.
It is evident that the solutions devised up to now are not certainly fully satisfactory, since none of them allows to solve all the described drawbacks: this is particularly felt when the person carrying the suitcase or trunk is engaged in delicate or dangerous operations.